


Говорить об этом (Вечность)

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Brotherly Love, Curses, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean Winchester, Nightmares, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 04, Songfic, Teen Dean Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Приятель, ты выглядишь моложе…<br/>— Да неужели, Шерлок? — с яростью сказал Дин.<br/>— В смысле, моложе, чем раньше. Моложе, чем неделю назад, и за неделю до этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говорить об этом (Вечность)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk About It (Eternity)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368784) by [JustMeP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeP/pseuds/JustMeP). 



> **Примечания автора:** Потому что нам всем нужен страдающий, уязвимый Дин Винчестер. Поначалу это не выглядит как ангст, но, поверьте, это он.  
>  Отбечено прекрасной alexisjane, которая любезно исправила все мои ужасные ошибки.  
> Некоторые диалоги взяты из 4.14 («Секс и насилие»).  
> Это не ремикс, но на фик меня вдохновили две прекрасные истории: «God Help Me» от mentholpixie и «Backwards» от marieincolour.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:** молодеющий Дин, проклятье, 4 сезон (после s04e14); песня, использованная в фике, – «Eternity» Робби Уильямса.
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Сэму понадобилось шесть недель, чтобы заметить, что что-то происходит. Потому что, разнообразия ради, это не было что-то плохое. Наоборот, за эти дни его брату стало гораздо лучше. Изматывающие ночные кошмары Дина не появлялись уже пару недель — не то чтобы они на самом деле обсуждали это. Видите ли, у них было негласное соглашение… которое Сэм заключил сам с собой. Он не рассказывал Дину, что каждую ночь просыпается от его криков, а Дин не заводил разговор о том, что Сэм сказал в Кентукки.  
      Сам Сэм хотел этого разговора, но прикусывал язык. Он давно зарекся вытягивать брата на задушевные беседы. В качестве компромисса Сэм лежал в кровати, притворяясь спящим, и прислушивался — на случай, если понадобится брату, если тот позовет его. Дин не звал. Но сейчас Сэм спокойно спал всю ночь две недели кряду, так что это должен был быть хороший знак. Дин казался более энергичным, более жадным до охоты. Был один случай в Небраске, когда он стал немного чересчур жадным и почти опасно безрассудным, но мы ведь говорим о Дине.  
      А сейчас у них в разгаре было очередное расследование, и они опять сидели в кабинете у доктора Кары Робертс. Им понадобились образцы крови, чтобы выяснить, кто Сирена, но стоило Дину перейти к сути дела, как их беседу прервал какой-то мужчина.  
      — Прошу прощения, доктор Робертс? — спросил тот.  
      — Да? – отозвалась та, изучая мужчину. В это время Дин шагнул к нему, демонстрируя удостоверение ФБР.  
      — Извини, хм, но мы тут немного заняты, парень, — нетерпеливо сказал он.  
      — Так же, как и я, приятель, — ответил мужчина и показал собственное удостоверение. Вот дерьмо.  
      — Док, не дадите нам минутку? — быстро спросил Сэм.  
      — Конечно, — сказала Кара, улыбаясь, и Сэм не смог удержать ответную улыбку.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Между ними определенно что-то происходило. Но долг прежде всего. Винчестеры вышли за дверь, следом за ними – более чем всамделишный агент ФБР. Сэм не особо беспокоился. Бобби мог подтвердить их легенду, но пока что в этом не было необходимости.  
      — Как тебя зовут? — спросил Дин, как только они оказались за пределами слышимости из кабинета Кары.  
      — Ник Мунро. А вас? — подозрительно осведомился мужчина.  
      — Я специальный агент Сэм Стайлс, это мой напарник Дин Мердох. Из какого ты подразделения? — сказал Сэм, пытаясь звучать убедительно и сообщить столько информации, сколько может. Но вместо ответа Мунро фыркнул.  
      — Напарник? — переспросил он с усмешкой и перенес внимание на Дина. — Как долго ты работал в полиции, юноша?  
      — Извини? — с легким недоумением сказал Дин.  
      — Ты выглядишь чересчур молодо, чтобы работать «в поле». Ты хотя бы закончил стажировку?  
      Прежде чем ответить, Дин некоторое время сверлил агента взглядом, но Сэм уже не обращал внимания на их дальнейший диалог. Потому что Мунро попал в точку — Дин выглядел слишком юным, чтобы быть агентом ФБР.  
  
      Несколько новых морщинок, седые волосы, лишний вес — вещи, которые знакомые обычно замечают, если не виделись с вами долгое время. По странности, чем больше времени ты проводишь с человеком, тем меньше тебе бросаются в глаза эти мелкие изменения. И Сэм проводил со старшим братом едва ли не каждую минуту своей жизни.  
      Во время разговора с агентом он изучал черты своего брата, отмечая между делом, что речь у них идет о номерах удостоверений, но на самом деле не особо прислушиваясь. Волосы Дина были чуть длиннее, чем он стригся обычно, выражение лица немного скованное, но без того постоянного напряжения, которое не покидало его последнее время. Едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз исчезли, полные губы казались еще полнее, а веснушки — еще ярче. Дешевый костюм, который Дин всегда надевал, когда притворялся агентом ФБР, сейчас явно был ему широк в плечах. Черт, неудивительно, что этот высокомерный идиот спросил Дина насчет стажировки. Дин выглядел так, словно только что выпустился из колледжа.  
      Слова Дина и его разъяренный тон выдернули Сэма из размышлений.  
      — Ты шутишь, да? — спросил его брат у мужчины.  
      — Я всего лишь следую протоколу, — проговорил Мунро, пока Дин залезал во внутренний карман пиджака, чтобы достать визитку и протянуть ее агенту.  
      Сэм уловил суть разговора и решил, что, наверное, самое время вмешаться, пока длинный язык Дина не навлек на них неприятности.  
      — Слушай, парень, нам все равно. Просто позвони нашему начальнику, он все прояснит.  
      Хоть бы Бобби был еще дома.  
      Мунро явно был не в восторге от этого, но все же достал свой мобильный и набрал номер с визитки. Сэму было достаточно услышать половину диалога и извинения агента, чтобы понять — они больше не на крючке. Мунро сказал что-то насчет совместной проверки директивы, и Сэм даже не вполне понимал, о чем идет речь, но Дин быстро отказался от предложения. Хорошо. На это у них не было времени. Сэму необходимо было поговорить с Дином наедине.  
  
      Когда на парковке Винчестеры наконец отвязались от агента, Сэм остановил Дина у двери Импалы.  
      — Хочешь за руль? — спросил Дин и перебросил ему ключи, не дожидаясь ответа.  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Сэм после короткой паузы. Он не был уверен, как именно сообщить брату, что тот, кажется, сбросил с десяток лет. Или вернул. Неважно.  
      — О чем ты хочешь поговорить, Саманта? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Дин.  
      — Это серьезно, Дин, — ответил Сэм без улыбки.  
      Улыбка Дина тоже увяла.  
      — Только не снова откровения про Ад. У нас уже был момент, я плакал, ты пустил слезу. Ты получил, что хотел, — сказал он, слегка повысив голос.  
      — Я не о том. Что-то не так, — сказал Сэм, все еще колеблясь.  
      И получил от брата встревоженный взгляд.  
      — В чем дело, Сэмми? — спросил тот.  
      — Посмотри на себя, — отозвался Сэм, показав на боковое зеркало Импалы. Если Дин увидит все собственными глазами… Дин смущенно глянул на него. — Серьезно, просто посмотри…  
      — Что? У меня вырос рог или что-то подобное? Что за таинственность, приятель? — Дин впал в нетерпение.  
      Сэм снова сделал паузу, чтобы обдумать следующую фразу, на миг засомневавшись в себе. Быстрый взгляд на Дина, теперь более внимательный, — и он продолжил:  
      — Когда Мунро сказал, что ты выглядишь слишком юным для ФБР-овца, он был прав.  
      — Чо? — тупо спросил Дин. Справедливости ради, объяснение Сэма тоже не было верхом понятности.  
      — Ты выглядишь моложе, в смысле, сильно моложе… — начал Сэм, но Дин прервал его на середине предложения.  
      — Ревнуешь, Сэмми? Это все гены. Мне явно достались лучшие, — ухмыльнулся он.  
      — Это не смешно, Дин. Ты выглядишь лет на двадцать, и вовсе не благодаря своему увлажняющему лосьону, — сказал Сэм, без проволочек добравшись до сути.  
      — Чувак! Я сотни раз говорил тебе, он не увлажняющий, он от порезов! — воскликнул Дин, словно не слышал первую часть фразы.  
      — Конечно, как угодно. Слушай, просто поверь мне. Что-то происходит, посмотри внимательно. Твой костюм велик тебе минимум на размер, и ты выглядишь таким же, каким был, когда я ходил в старшие классы. Просто приглядись, ладно? — попросил Сэм, вновь указав на зеркало.  
      Дин вздохнул, но все-таки наклонился к зеркалу. Оно было слишком маленьким, чтобы Сэм со спины мог увидеть реакцию брата, но тот постоял так секунду, а затем снова повернулся к Сэму — и в его лице не осталось и следа веселья.  
      — Чувак…  
      — Я в курсе, — сказал Сэм, не зная, что еще добавить.  
      — И что это? Заклятье? — спросил Дин.  
      — Возможно, но мы уже сто лет не сталкивались с ведьмами, — отозвался Сэм.  
      — Но зачем делать меня моложе? В чем смысл?  
      — Не знаю, Дин, но это не к добру.  
      — Ведьмы. Всегда это чертовы ведьмы, — злобно пробормотал Дин.  
      — Давай-ка вернемся в мотель и приступим к исследованиям, — предложил Сэм, когда они сели в машину. Дин включил радио, и остаток пути прошел в молчании. Дин явно не был настроен обсуждать случившееся.

* * *

      Тем вечером Сэм свалил прогуляться, пока Дин занимался поисками. Они не особо продвинулись, и Сэму, наверно, стоило позвонить Бобби, как только они вернулись в мотель, но он хотел переговорить с тем наедине, без Дина, превратившего бы всю ситуацию в шутку. Не так уж скверно, что Дин выглядит на десять лет моложе, но проклятья — если это было проклятье, — никогда не оборачиваются обнимашками и щенками.  
      Бобби мало что мог предложить. У него были сведения о фонтане юности, которые стоило проверить, но ничего больше. Очевидно, что заклятья или прочее сверхъестественное дерьмо, которые могли вызвать старение или омоложение, не были распространенными. Бобби потребовал, чтобы Сэм сообщил ему, если что-то изменится, и они закончили обсуждение, договорившись созваниваться о ходе поисков.  
      После обеда Сэм присоединился к Дину в перелопачивании интернета. Было около часа ночи, когда Сэм отпустил шпильку, что сайт bustyasianbeauties.com не слишком информативен в плане заклинаний молодости, и Дин решил, что они могут продолжить поиски утром. Сэм задержался еще немного, но сдался, когда осознал, что перечитывание каждого предложения по три раза без малейшего вникания в смысл делу не поможет.  
      На следующее утро Дин настоял на продолжении работы по делу Сирены.  
      — То, что я лишился нескольких морщин, не значит, что Сирена прекратит убивать людей, Сэм.  
      Сэм хотел было возразить, но передумал, решив, что передышка в несколько часов будет полезна — возможно, когда они вернутся к книгам, им откроются новые перспективы.  
      Не открылись.  
      Что у Винчестеров, что у Бобби исследование не приносило плодов, и когда они покончили с Сиреной — Сэму сразу не понравился этот Мунро, — то отправились по наводке в Вайоминг. К тому времени, как они завершили дело — почти три недели спустя после того, как заметили внезапное омоложение Дина, — у них не было ничего, и Сэм начал беспокоиться все сильнее. С момента, когда Сэм впервые обратил на это внимание в кабинете доктора, он не мог _перестать_ подмечать, каким юным стал Дин, и это по-прежнему иногда заставало его врасплох — ожидая увидеть знакомое лицо старшего брата, вместо этого Сэм сталкивался с его двадцатилетней версией. В одну из ночей, наблюдая за спящим Дином, Сэм готов был поклясться, что тот выглядит еще моложе.  
      В эти дни Дин был на грани. Не то чтобы он и до этого был буддийским монахом, но теперь он стал беспокойным, шалым и чаще, чем обычно, отпускал бесполезные остроумные комментарии. Сэм убеждал себя, что это, наверное, просто раздражение от бесконечных исследований, но поведение Дина по-прежнему тревожило его. И по-прежнему никаких ночных кошмаров.  
      Вечер, когда Дин наорал на Сэма за то, что тот не принес ему пирог на десерт, стал последней каплей.  
      — Это не «просто» чертов пирог, Сэм! — гаркнул Дин, ожидая реакции брата в разгоревшемся споре, но Сэм не отбил подачу.  
      — Дин, — начал он, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха. — Угомонись, приятель, это не похоже на тебя. Слушай, я думаю… думаю, я кое-что сообразил, — сказал Сэм самым спокойным тоном, на какой был способен. Казалось, Дин готов был вернуться к ссоре, так что Сэм тут же продолжил: — Приятель, ты выглядишь моложе…  
      — Да неужели, Шерлок? — с яростью сказал Дин.  
      — В смысле, моложе, чем раньше. Моложе, чем неделю назад, и за неделю до этого. Думаю, оно прогрессирует. И к тому же влияет на твой рассудок.  
      — Что? — спросил Дин с таким видом, будто сомневается в рассудке самого Сэма.  
      — Джинсы велики тебе на два размера, — подчеркнул Сэм.  
      — Говорил же тебе, что салаты, которыми ты меня пичкаешь, — кроличья еда, — с усмешкой отозвался Дин. Всегда он шутит, даже — нет, особенно, — когда дело дрянь.  
      — Дин, прекрати, просто прекрати. Ты все эти недели был на грани и доводил меня. Ты злишься, ты слишком много спишь, слишком много ешь — ты ведешь себя как чертов подросток! — Это вышло куда грубее, чем хотел Сэм.  
      Секунду Дин пристально смотрел на него, но когда заговорил снова, в его голосе не было гнева. На самом деле он казался слегка напуганным. Сэм предпочел бы гнев.  
      — Так о чем ты толкуешь? Что я становлюсь бенджаминбаттнутым? — встревоженно спросил Дин.  
      — Ага, типа того. Но меня беспокоит не только размер, — заявил Сэм.  
      — Тогда что?  
      — Ты бесишься с того момента, как мы это обнаружили. Я понимаю, что копаться в книгах и интернете — тот еще геморрой, правда, но ты сам на себя не похож.  
      На миг Дин задумался, и когда вновь открыл рот, его голос был столь юным и беззащитным, что это обескураживало.  
      — Я… Да. Да, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Господи, я только что накричал на тебя из-за пирога, верно? — с раскаянием сказал он.  
      — Забудь. Слушай, сколько уже прошло, три недели? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Двадцать три дня, — ответил Дин, явно так и не перестав думать об инциденте с пирогом. Очевидно, его состояние волновало его гораздо сильнее, чем он был готов признаться.  
      — И у нас по-прежнему ничего нет, — закончил Сэм.  
      — Пшик, — согласился старший Винчестер.  
      — Мы зашли в тупик, и мне не нравится, как эта штука на тебя влияет. Нам стоит поехать к Бобби, — сказал Сэм, надеясь, что Дин его поддержит. Это было выше их возможностей – и, возможно, выше возможностей Бобби, — и им требовалась вся помощь, которую только можно найти.  
      — Да, наверное, стоит, — сказал Дин, и Сэм вздохнул с облегчением.

* * *

      К тому времени, как они добрались до Бобби — в пятницу вечером, — дела начали принимать странный оборот. Дорога заняла три дня, и в день накануне приезда, двадцать шестой с момента, как они обнаружили проклятье, стало ясно, что предположение Сэма было верным. Дин выглядел лет на семнадцать, может, восемнадцать, и хотя он быстро прокрался в ванную тем утром в мотеле, Сэм успел заметить у брата утренний стояк.  
      Перемены не были внезапными. Дин не просыпался однажды утром на год моложе, но изменения медленно прогрессировали в течение недели и накапливали… _это_ , чем бы оно ни было: каждую неделю на седьмой день по их счету Дин просыпался и выглядел еще моложе. По-видимому, неделя шла за год.  
      Они не говорили о том, что будет дальше. Никогда не обсуждали, что произойдет, когда срок выйдет, когда наступит двадцатая неделя — или даже следующая. В любом случае, к тому моменту они собирались найти решение. Но Сэм не мог не ощущать, что они словно бы мчатся наперегонки со временем.  
  
      Дин запретил Сэму рассказывать Бобби, что проклятье прогрессирует, пока они не добрались до места. Он думал, что будет забавно понаблюдать за реакцией Бобби. Сэм был с ним не согласен, но и не хотел рисковать и устраивать с братом грызню. С той ночи с пирогом Дин изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, более внимательно следил за тем, как себя ведет, но гормоны и подростковая вспыльчивость в целом иногда брали верх.  
      Реакция Бобби забавной не была. Ну, может, только немного в самом начале. Но выражение полнейшего шока на его лице, когда он встретился с Дином, долго не продержалось, сменившись гневом. Сэм никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Бобби так часто использовал в разговоре слово «идиоты».  
      — Ты должен был сказать мне, что продолжаешь молодеть, идиот. Это не игрушки — все мои исследования по поводу внезапной юности теперь бессмысленны! — в бешенстве рычал он на Дина. — И ты, мальчишка! — Бобби повернулся к Сэму. — Он чертов подросток, а у тебя какое оправдание?  
      Следующим утром они по уши погрузились в изучение проблемы. Оно раздражало и не давало результатов, и на пятый день Дин заметил в газете статью, которая казалась случаем по их части. Сэм отказался брать дело, и Бобби заверил Дина, что позвонит Руфусу и попросит того разобраться. Никто из них не хотел, чтобы старший Винчестер отправился на охоту в своем нынешнем состоянии.  
      Тем же вечером Дин возжелал спустить пар и уговорил Сэм смотаться в бар. Сэм согласился, полагая, что им обоим необходима передышка. Взрослый мужчина, вошедший в бар в компании подростка, вызвали несколько любопытных взглядов, но для всех, кто не был знаком с Дином, тот, вероятно, казался старше своих нынешних шестнадцати — да и место на самом деле было не из тех, где кому-то есть до этого дело, коль скоро Дин предъявил явно фальшивое удостоверение личности с фоткой себя-тридцатилетнего, выглядящее так, будто он стащил его у старшего брата.  
      Дин нашел уединенный столик возле стены, и Сэм принес им от барной стойки по пиву. На третьей кружке Дин начал хмелеть. Сперва Сэм не хотел покупать ему еще одну, но они всю неделю торчали у Бобби, и у Дина был поганый день — неделя — да весь месяц, если честно, так что Сэм решил, что еще одна кружка не навредит, и быстро сдался. Да, это было ошибкой.  
      — Я в п'рядке, — продолжал повторять брат, пока Сэм выволакивал его из бара.  
      Большую часть ночи Дин провел головой в унитазе, а перед этим на обратной дороге заблевал Импалу и изгадил Сэму ботинки. Они не говорили об этом на следующее утро.  
  
      Они не говорили об этом, когда ездили покупать новую одежду, потому что теперь Дину было пятнадцать, и старая одежда стала ему безбожно велика.  
      Они не говорили о том дне, когда поехали в библиотеку проверить очередную бесполезную версию, и их остановил коп, потому что за рулем был Дин.  
      Они также не говорили о случае, когда Дин заметил, что стал ниже Бобби, и вылетел из дома.  
      Или о вечере следующей среды, когда их не пустили в бар.  
      И они определенно не говорили о том, что у Дина начал ломаться голос, став гораздо выше, чем его обычный, низкий и хриплый, или о том, что он теперь бреется куда реже.  
  
      Шла уже шестая неделя поисков, и ничего, абсолютно ничего не находилось.

* * *

_Close your eyes so you don't feel them_  
       _They don't need to see you cry_  
_I can't promise I will heal you_  
_But if you want to I will try_  
  
      (Закрой глаза, чтобы не чувствовать их,  
      Они не должны видеть твоих слез.  
      Я не могу обещать, что излечу тебя,  
      Но если хочешь — я попробую.)  
  
      Они не говорили об официантке в закусочной, которая назвала Дина «сладеньким» и протянула ему детское меню.  
      Они не говорили о том, как он отказался позвать на помощь и закончил тем, что обрушил кухонную полку со всем содержимым, когда пытался достать чашку и не смог дотянуться.  
      Они также не говорили о том дне в магазине, когда чересчур усердный продавец-консультант указал им на детский отдел, улыбаясь Сэму и говоря ему, что взрослый «S» будет слишком большим для паренька.  
  
      Прошло больше трех месяцев с того, как все это началось, девяносто два дня, если быть точным — Сэм тоже считал, — и Дин выглядел ребенком. Очень умным, очень взрослым девятилетним ребенком.  
      Его волосы стали светлее, намного светлее русого, который был у него-взрослого. Ростом он стал меньше четырех футов и ненавидел задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма или Бобби. Сэм понял это, хотя Дин никогда об этом не говорил.  
      Он постоянно уставал и стал очень впечатлительным, хотя изо всех сил скрывал это, и не мог усидеть за исследованиями дольше часа, всегда изыскивая возможность заняться чем-то еще: поработать с машиной на свалке или прогуляться.  
      На девяносто седьмой день после начала их путешествия вернулись ночные кошмары. Сэм проснулся, напуганный криком, и немедленно потянулся за пистолетом, действуя на инстинктах, все еще не до конца пробудившись. Когда он поднялся на ноги и осмотрел комнату, то увидел, что в ней нет никого, кроме него и Дина, и что брат сидит на своей кровати: глаза широко распахнуты, тело сотрясает яростная дрожь. Сэм подошел к нему и молча сел рядом. Дин не взглянул на него, и они не произнесли ни слова.  
      Кошмары продолжались, и каждую ночь Сэм просыпался, устраивался возле Дина, и они сидели так, в темноте и молчании, пока Дин снова не ложился, а Сэм не возвращался в свою кровать. На пятую ночь — сейчас Дину было семь — Сэм сел рядом с ним, и Дин медленно опустил голову ему на плечо. Сэма поразил этот более чем неожиданный жест, но он оставался неподвижен, стараясь обеспечить брату максимум комфорта без решительных действий. На второй неделе кошмаров Сэм мягко обнял дрожащего шестилетку. Дин не возражал.  
      Кошмары становились хуже. Дин отказывался говорить о них.

* * *

_Sing this summer serenade_  
       _The past is done, we've been betrayed_  
_It's true_  
_Someone said the truth will out_  
_But I believe without a doubt_  
_In you_  
  
      (Пой серенаду этого лета.  
      Прошлое ушло, нас предали —  
      Это правда.  
      Кто-то скажет, что правда выйдет наружу,  
      Но я без сомнений верю  
      В тебя.)  
  
      Они не говорили о походе за покупками на той неделе, когда оба пошли прямиком в детский отдел, на сей раз не дожидаясь, пока их туда направят. Сэм никогда не покупал сверх недельного запаса одежды, поначалу уверенный, что они найдут решение раньше, чем им понадобится еще. Протекали недели — и он придерживался того же распорядка.  
      Они не говорили о том, как Дин разучился пользоваться вилкой и ножом.  
      И не говорили об утре, когда Сэм принес ему стул, чтобы помочь достать до раковины.  
      Они не говорили о том разе, когда Дин так разозлился, что ударился в слезы.  
      И они определенно не говорили о том, каким стал у Дина голос.  
  
      Шел сто тринадцатый день, когда Сэм проснулся посреди ночи от воплей Дина. Ничего нового — с того момента, как месяц назад у Дина начались кошмары, тот просыпался почти каждую ночь со стонами и криками. Сэм будил его. Но в этот раз Сэм припозднился, и когда наконец добрался до кровати брата, то был потрясен, увидев, что Дин уже не спит — но все равно кричит и воет. Он кричал, и кричал, и кричал, и Сэм держал его, обнимая, укачивая, даря комфорт. Глаза самого Сэма наполнились слезами, а его брат все плакал и плакал.  
      Когда Бобби, явно разбуженный шумом, пришел, чтобы их проверить, то замер в дверях при виде развернувшейся перед ним сцены — а затем сбежал. Сэм прижимал Дина к груди, его рубашка приглушала рыдания брата. Бобби быстро отвернулся, и Сэм надеялся, что Дин его не заметил. Возможно, он заметил.  
      Они сидели так больше часа, когда Дин внезапно отпрянул, высвободился из объятий Сэма как ошпаренный и скрылся в душе. Сэм воспользовался возможностью сменить простыни, промокшие от слез и — о боже, еще кое-чего, — и когда Дин вернулся, то залез в чистую кровать, не говоря ни слова и избегая встречаться с Сэмом взглядом.  
      Несколькими минутами спустя, судя по ставшему размеренным дыханию, Дин уснул. А Сэм не мог — потому что, хотя они никогда не говорили об этом, он знал, что является брату в кошмарах. У них почти не осталось времени, каждая секунда была на счету для их… тщетных поисков, но Сэм все равно мечтал, чтобы неделя уже закончилась, унеся с собой кошмары Дина о той ночи, когда умерла их мама.  
      На следующий день Дин был очень тихим, сказав, что «ненавидит, как зву’сит его голос». Сэм подумал, что причин куда больше, но не стал давить. Вот почему Сэм был застигнут врасплох, когда на сто пятнадцатый день Дин проснулся и залез к нему в кровать, вместо того чтобы сразу направиться в ванную, как он обычно делал по утрам.  
      Его брат был таким маленьким, таким хрупким, что у Сэма заходилось сердце всякий раз, как он смотрел на него. Дин был меньше трех футов ростом и вряд ли весил больше тридцати фунтов; золотистые локоны обрамляли его маленькое личико – Дин пытался обстригать их каждое утро с тех пор, как они начали расти быстрее, но перестал после того, как случайно глубоко порезал шею, — и Дин выглядел настолько невинным, что от этого становилось физически больно. Невинным во всем, кроме глаз. Возможно, те и казались чересчур большими на его детском лице, но это были глаза Дина — ярко-зеленые, умные, загнанные глаза.  
      Когда брат подошел к нему, Сэм выдавил слабую улыбку:  
      — С добрым утром, Дин.  
      — С добрым утром, бр’тишка, — улыбнулся Дин в ответ, и его улыбка выглядела искренней.  
      — В чем дело? — полюбопытствовал Сэм.  
      — Е’се три недели, Сэм, — сказал Дин.  
      Сэм одеревенел. Натужная улыбка погасла помимо его воли.  
      — О чем ты говоришь? — спросил он, притворяясь, будто не понимает.  
      — Е’се три недели — и все кончится, Сэмми. Давай-ка немного раз’ичемся.

* * *

_Yesterday when you were walking_  
       _We talked about your mum and dad_  
_What they did that made you happy_  
_What they did that made you sad_  
_We sat and watched the sun go down_  
_Picked a star before we lost_  
_The moon_  
_Youth is wasted on the young_  
_Before you know it's come and gone_  
_Too soon_  
  
      (Вчера, когда мы гуляли,  
      Ты говорила о маме и папе:  
      О том, как они делали тебя счастливой,  
      О том, как они делали тебя несчастной.  
      Мы сидели и наблюдали, как садится солнце,  
      Выбирали звезду, а потом потеряли из виду  
      Луну.  
      Юность юным не впрок:  
      Не успеешь оглянуться, а она уже прошла —  
      Слишком быстро.)  
  
      Они не говорили о женщине на придорожной площадке для отдыха, которая сказала Сэму, что у него прелестный сын.  
      Или о Дине, сидящем на переднем сидении Импалы и пригибающимся всякий раз, когда им мерещилась полицейская мигалка.  
      И не говорили о том, сколько остановок пришлось сделать в пути по придуманным Сэмом дурацким поводам — хотя они оба знали, что остановки требовались Дину.  
  
      Им понадобилось около суток, чтобы добраться туда. У них в запасе не осталось времени, и Сэму все еще было не по себе, что они оставили исследования, но Бобби лично настоял, чтобы они поехали, уверив его, что продолжит поиски в их отсутствие. Так что они поехали, и Сэм вел всю ночь без передышки.  
      Дин проснулся сразу после того, как они пересекли границу Аризоны.  
      — Мы у'зе на месте? — спросил он, протирая глаза маленькими ручками.  
      — Осталось около часа, — отозвался Сэм.  
      — Т’юдьненько. Потом надо будет завернуть в Вегас. Всегда хотел взять тебя в Вегас, — с ухмылкой сказал Дин. Сэм улыбнулся в ответ. Они оба знали, что этому не бывать.  
      Начало темнеть, когда они наконец достигли Большого Каньона.  
      Они выбрались из машины и уселись на капоте Импалы — Сэм без напоминания помог Дину залезть — и подняли глаза к небу.  
      А потом они поговорили.  
      Разговор был недолгим. Оба брата не особо привыкли делиться эмоциями — Дин больше, чем Сэм, — друг с другом. Они немного посмеялись, болтая о недавнем путешествии — боже, как они скучали по этому, — и о нескольких делах, над которыми Бобби работал сам или передавал другим охотникам.  
      Но в конце концов… в конце концов они поговорили. Сэм хотел бы, чтобы этого разговора не было.  
      — Будь осторо’зен, Сэм. — Дин нарушил воцарившуюся тишину, когда они оба смотрели на небо. — Береги себя и заботься о себе, слы’сы’сь меня? — сказал он.  
      Сэму захотелось кричать, вопить, ударить его.  
      — Дин, какого черта. Мы даже не знаем, что произойдет. Возможно, проклятье спадет и… — начал он, но Дин перебил его.  
      — Не уверен, что буду в состоянии сказать это т’ерез пару дней, поэтому просто — дай мне сделать это, — сказал он, мягко улыбаясь. — Я не хот’ю оставлять тебя, Сэмми, правда не хот’ю. Присматривать за тобой, это — это вроде как моя работа, знае’сь? Даже сейт’яс, когда роли поменялись. Но ты дол’зен пообес’ять мне кое-что.  
      — Дин…  
      — Нет. Ты дол’зен пообес’ять. Ты вернес’ся в Стенфорд. Ты будешь ’зыть обыт’ной, нормальной ’зызнью, которую хотел, которую имел, пока я не втянул тебя обратно. Ты дол’зен пообес’ять.  
      — У нас все еще есть время…  
      — Не надо. Просто пообес’яй мне, Сэмми.  
      — Обещаю.

* * *

_You were there for summer dreaming_  
      And you gave me what I need  
      And I hope you find your freedom  
  
      (Ты была там ради летних грез,  
      И дала мне то, что мне нужно,  
      И я надеюсь, ты обретешь свободу…)  
  
      Они не говорили об этом, потому что Дин больше не мог говорить.  
      В последнюю ночь двадцатой недели Сэм сидел на крыльце, прижимая спящего младенца к груди. Крохотные кулачки Дина сжимались вокруг пальцев Сэма.  
      Сэм ощущал, как по его щекам катятся слезы, но ему было все равно. Наверное, Дин бы осыпал его насмешками за это. Но Дин не мог. Так что Сэм просто сидел там, отчаянно обнимая Дина и тихонько напевая.  
  
       _For eternity._  
  
      (…Навеки.)


End file.
